f901_the_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Uchiha Vs. Shaggy Verde: The Battle
There was a Battle. It nearly destroyed the Universe Itself. Bob Uchiha challenged Shaggy, and they prepared to fight. Initial Battle Shaggy lashed out at Bob in base form. Bob reflected his attacks and used Hidden Jutsu: Aliens. The aliens were summoned and fired exploding donkeys. Shaggy's Explodination Justu took care of them. Bob rushed Shaggy, and in Ultra Instinct mode they both sparred. Realizing they were even, Bob flew backwards and opened an invisible portal to the Dark Realm, also know as the Dark Place that Shaggy once forced Daphne into. Bob trapped Shaggy in, but Shaggy took Bob with him. The Dark Place Bob and Shaggy flew around, firing blasts at each other. Shaggy, realizing Bobs power, jacked up to 10% power, activating his Blanco form. Bob was quickly overpowered, but then activated Second Forme: Scientist. This forme allowed him to yeet potions and create things. They battled, and the Clown hit Shaggy with a Potion of Transformation. Shaggy began to convulse maniacally. Shaggy activated 15%, making him peel of the Potion with his Ultra instinct forme. The Clown upped his power too, but not enough to transform. The Battle Escalates! Bob attacked Shaggy, but with Ultra Instinct form, Shaggy dodged all of the attacks. The Clown used Ultimate Shuriken Energy Blast Barrage to hit Shaggy with an undodge-able attack. Shaggy was wounded, but a Clone of him jumped Bob, pinning him to the ground. Shaggy then smacked Bob with a Mega Bomb. The Clown proceeded to Soldier Forme to heal. Shaggy escalated the battle too, with his Super Saiyan 3 Forme. Two Juggernauts Shaggy Attacked with the Ultimate Susano'o. The Clown Crushed it with the Battle Tank, but the Amaterasu of Shaggy detonated it. The Clown used a Mega Punch Rasen-Howl on Shaggy, smacking him back. The Clown summoned his Gedo Statue to match up to him. The Gedo shot its soul eating bullets at the Susano'o, but it bounced off of the armor. Finale Formes The battle finalized. Each side would battle, up their power level, and battle again. Shaggy realized that The Great Clown was a match for him. Thinking that Bob was just a mortal, Shaggy went into Finale Forme. The Clown realize what Shaggy was doing. He rushed at Shaggy, but a blast of light knocked him back. Shaggy had already finished Finale Forme. The Clown went into Clowne Forme: Destroyer forme, but even that could not stop Shaggy, as the Mind Blower rays simply melted off of Shaggy's Forme. Bob was at loss, Destroyer was his last form. But he closed his eyes and channeled power, focusing more than he had ever gone before. Thunder Crackled. Rocks rose from the Ground An Aura of Fear emanated from the Clowns pores. The Aura persisted. Shaggy stood down, amazed that Bob had not even batted an eye to Shaggy's Instinct Ultra Beam. Bob lifted his head, and stared Shaggy down, Rinnegan to Sharingan. The Real Battle Starts The Clowns had always had potential for Visual Justu. In high-pressure situations, the Clowns can even activate the powerful versions of these justu, and have always been able to synchronize with the Gedo Statue. This was one of those moments. The sheer power flowing from Bob activated his Rinnegan, the most powerful of all Dōjutsu